


Zugzwang

by KiloParsec



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-06-06 19:24:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6766744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiloParsec/pseuds/KiloParsec
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zugzwang. German word for compulsion to move. Occurs when any potential move made by a chess player will only worsen their position. </p>
<p>When the stalemate between Polis and Arkadia is unexpectedly broken, Clarke is forced into action.</p>
<p>Or, the fic where Titus is more than the first available idiot chosen to be Flamekeeper. And where Clarke gets to knock some sense into her people. Literally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Betrayal

**Author's Note:**

> The plan is to update once or twice every week but it might change, depending on my work schedule this summer.
> 
> Maybe I've never paid enough attention but I've always been very confused about the timeline of this show. Clarification for the sake of this story: Clarke has been in Polis for about a month when Dumb and Dumber decided to attack the grounders' army.

Clarke groaned, as the sun assaulted her closed eyes from behind the thin window's curtains. She burrowed further into her pillow and smiled when her nose detected a faint, earthy smell that was all Lexa clinging to the fabric. Well decided to stay in bed for a few more minutes, she allowed herself the rare pleasure of laziness while the thoughts in her head were still foggy with sleep. A shiver ran up her back and she reached a hand out, looking for the warm body that had been cuddled into her side when she drifted off last night. The blond frowned when her fingers encountered nothing but cold furs and she forced herself to sit up, eyes scanning the room in search of Lexa. She spotted her own discarded clothes on the floor but no sign of the other woman as she found herself alone in the Commander's quarters. 

She was aware of Lexa's obligations but had hoped for a last morning together before her forced departure for Arkadia. She pushed the quiet disappointment out of her mind and chose to gather her clothes after a hurried glance through the window. She froze when her brain registered the image of the capitol. The sun wasn't only up, it was brightly shining into the clear sky of Polis. It had to be close to midday, which meant that Octavia had left for Arkadia almost a full day ago.

Clarke briefly wondered how time had passed so fast. She remembered Lexa coercing her into a quick nap once they had both been too exhausted to move, her slender fingers playing with the end of blond hair in the most soothing way. She couldn't recall the last time she had felt more at peace, but it certainly had been before their first steps on the ground. That quick nap had now morphed into a full twelve hours of sleep and while she was grateful for the rest, she knew Octavia would be furious. Not that they had to worry about the blockade, Lexa could lift the kill order for a few hours fairly safely. Clarke only needed to find her and... She sighed. Finding Lexa meant saying goodbye again and she wasn't sure she was prepared to leave her behind. She resigned herself with a deep breath and closed the door as she headed for her own bedroom. She needed to pack her few belongings before leaving.

A small part of her was annoyed by her people's stubbornness but she couldn't abandon them to their own fate, especially not with Pike in commands of Arkadia. She shook her head when her thoughts focused on the newly elected Chancellor. There had always been a rude edge to him, an abrupt tone in his voice when his students tried to disrupt the class. His attitude made him disliked by most of the Ark teenagers, but he had always seemed like a good man trying to prepare them for the distant reality of life on Earth. She could never have guessed he'd turn into a ruthless leader favoring violence over negotiations. She doubted he would be willing to surrender himself to the soldiers at the blockade. Her only conceivable option was to overthrow him. 

She made a mental inventory of her potential supporters. Octavia was already on her side and Lincoln would refuse to be stuck in the middle of a war between their people. Raven would probably follow, and she was confident in her ability to gather most of the delinquents on their side. She could only hope her mother and Kane would be willing to listen to her plan since they both had a certain influence on the adults from their brief time as Chancellor. If she could assemble enough followers, she might consider overthrowing Pike democratically. She couldn't imagine anybody in Arkadia being comfortable with the blockade surrounding their territory and an eventual election could be swayed in their favor by the generalized fear.

But getting rid of the actual leaders in Arkadia - either by violence or democratically - was the easiest part of her plan. Clarke let her mind wander further into the future. They would need to work on integrating her people to the other clans. Staying locked behind the gates had only worsened the initial mistrust of the Grounders and she was tired of being constantly pulled in opposite directions. She made a quick mental note to ask for Lexa's opinion on the subject - the woman had managed to establish an alliance between twelve clans of warriors after all - before sitting on her bed to tie up her boots, trying to ignore the grim thoughts in her head. She was heading into a war started by her own people, a war they had no chance of winning against the stronger army of the coalition united behind their Commander. 

Clarke had realized in the last few days that she wouldn't be able to outright fight against the Grounders. At some point in the last weeks, they had stopped being a crowd of nameless soldiers and became a real, vibrant people. Their culture was still foreign and too violent for her personal taste but she couldn't go back to her friends and pretend like nothing had happened. She couldn't elaborate a strategy to defend Arkadia when she knew too many lives would be lost in a hopeless cause. No amount of technology would make the Sky people win against an alliance of thousands of trained soldiers. 

A quiet knock abruptly brought Clarke out of her thoughts. With a last tug on the laces of her boots, she walked up to the door and found herself face to face with Aden who was staring at her with a glimpse of anxiety. She looked passed him and was surprised to find the hallway deserted.

"Aden? Can I help you?"

"Have you seen Heda?" His voice was calm, but the way his fingers twirled the end of his belt as he was speaking betrayed his uneasiness.

Clarke knew Lexa always started her day by talking to her natblidas, it was where she assumed the woman had left when she woke up in an empty bed. She briefly considered searching for the guards assigned to the Commander, but decided to check back in her room one last time before alerting anyone.

She locked her own door behind them and climbed the stairs leading to Heda's quarters with haste, while distractedly asking Aden "I don't know where she is. Shouldn't you ask Titus before coming to me?"

"Fleimkepa is also missing, Ambassador."

"It's midday and you can't find Titus or Lexa?" She managed to keep the trepidation out of her voice until he silently nodded. Clarke pushed away the anxious thoughts creeping up in her mind and walked around Aden to enter Lexa's room. She didn't bother knocking before she peered inside. The other woman was still missing, as were the clothes that had been thrown around the room last night. The Commander's armour was untouched, neatly tucked away in the closet but the sword and the red sash clipped to the back piece had both disappeared. 

Clarke couldn't help the nervous fluttering in her chest this time. Lexa would never have left her room with her sword, but without taking time to put on her armor. She turned to Aden and noticed his wide eyes full of expectations fixated on her. 

"Do you know where she..." 

Before she could finish her sentence full of uncertainty about the appropriate course of action, a cluster of noise echoed in the hallway downstairs. She pushed Aden behind her in a protective gesture and they both hurried down the stairs.

Clarke kept a hand on her left hip, ready to reach for the gun that had been clipped there in preparation for her return to Arkadia. When they arrived on the floor of the Ambassadors' quarters, the blond vaguely recognized the familiar form of someone running in front of them, heading for the throne room's door. She tried to grip her friend, but Octavia brushed off her hand. The other woman only stopped when she heard her name called out, freezing in recognition. She turned back and there was a strange wildness in her eyes as Clarke walked closer before repeating in the softest voice she could manage. 

"Octavia?"

The brunette was breathing heavily, her relentless eyes scanning the hallway in search of any potential threat. Clarke kept approaching with slow movements, well decided to understand what had happened to Octavia. She couldn't shake the instinct that her friend's frenzied attitude was somehow linked to Lexa's disappearance. She only noticed what Octavia was gripping in her left hand when she whispered in response. 

"Pike has the Commander... And other Grounders prisoners... Lincoln too."

Clarke's breath caught in her throat and a cold feeling grew in her chest as she reached the other woman, her arm extended to touch the Commander's sash she was holding. 

"How?" Her tone matched Octavia's when she exhaled the word.

"I don't know. He sent Bellamy with this" She raised a hand indicating the red fabric "To the blockade this morning. He said the coalition needs to accept his term if they want their leader back."

"Which terms?" Her tone was quiet, minding the presence of any potential guards wondering down the corridor. Aden was still standing in front of the stairs, far enough to be unaware of their conversation but the worry was visible on his face. 

"He wants the coalition to surrender to him."

Clarke let out a dark, incredulous laugh. "He what?"

Octavia paused, finally meeting the blond's eyes as she ignored the interruption. "Grounders are fighters, they don't even know how to surrender. The clans will refuse to give up but they won't assemble their warriors to form a united army if they can't agree on a trustworthy leader to replace Heda. They will be divided and it's exactly what Pike expects. Arkadia has enough firepower to exterminate any attempts at isolated assaults. Time will pass and Skaikru will be considered an invincible threat. The fear of our weapons and our technology will keep the Grounders away from our territory."

Clarke eyes widened as she processed the words. "Arkadia will become the new Mountain." The thought was horrifying and she was struggling to understand what could have pushed her people to enforce such an extreme strategy. "But the coalition still exists. The clans might agree to work together to retrieve Lexa."

Octavia frowned, intrigued by Clarke's apparent ignorance of the grounders' culture. "Lexa is the coalition. She forced the clans to put their feelings aside to work together against the Mountain, but their leaders are still divided by ancient rivalries. There is a lot of animosity and resentment left between the warriors themselves.The coalition can't function without Lexa leading their army and Pike knows it." 

"But how?" Clarke let out a deep sigh. She had spent weeks in Polis without trying to understand the traditions of the people living inside the city walls. The thought sent a brief pang of regret in her chest but she quickly dismissed it. There would be time to blame herself later, for now they had to figure out how the newly elected Chancellor had collected so much knowledge about the Grounder's military traditions. His hostility towards them should have kept him from learning anything useful before he set foot in Camp Jaha, and since the contacts between her people and the other clans had been very limited, she doubted Pike's source of knowledge came from Skaikru. She couldn't understand how he had known that capturing Lexa was the best way to completely neutralize the enemy's army. 

"I don't know, but it's the only possible reason for keeping her captive. If he executes Lexa, he has to know there will be a new Heda."

"He's scared of the next Commander, of how they could lead the coalition's army to war."

They both glanced at Aden who was growing restless in the corner. He was fidgeting with the sleeves of his tunic as Octavia clarified her thoughts "He doesn't know the potential successors are all children." She couldn't keep the worries out of her voice. The soldiers at the blockade had already been arguing when she left them after Bellamy's ultimatum. She had managed to wring a promise out of the general in charge by throwing Indra's name into the conversation. The respect most warriors held for her mentor had made the tall man listen and he let her leave for Polis with Heda's sash. She left on a borrowed horse to report the news, hoping that he would keep his word and stay away from Arkadia's gates.

Before Clarke could think of an answer, a voice echoed from the end of the hallway. Titus emerged from the entrance and stumbled his way toward throne room. He was limping and holding a bloody sword in his hands. The blond froze but caught up to him in a couple of strides, leaving a shocked Octavia behind.

"What happened to you?"

He didn't bother looking at her and turned to grip one of the guards who had followed him inside. "Call the ambassadors." The man left with a deep bow and before Clarke could ask further questions, Titus entered the throne room, locking the door behind him in a dramatic movement. Clarke clinched her jaw and pushed away her boiling hostility toward the man. He was very obviously waiting for the others to arrive before explaining himself and she wouldn't give him the satisfaction of extracting an angry reaction out of her. 

"Ambassador?"

Clarke turned and met Aden's unsettled eyes, noticing how he had used Titus' noisy entrance as an opportunity to approach her. He looked worried, filled with restless energy as he twirled the tip of his belt between nervous fingers. The tension in his body was obvious and he swallowed in a very familiar effort to keep his emotions under control. He had never looked so young and Clarke felt a surge of affection toward him as she reached out and clasped his shoulder.

"Find the other natblidas. There's nothing you can do."

He frowned but held back his protest. "What about Heda?"

"She's..." Clarke paused to gather her thoughts. His willingness to help was touching but she struggled to trust him with the sensitive information shared by Octavia, at least not until she had a clear understanding of Titus' intentions. Being a nightblood could put him in an impossible position, especially if the flamekeeper decided to interrogate the group about their morning's activities. She couldn't be certain of how much Aden would be forced to reveal, "Don't worry, Aden. We'll find her."

It was a poor attempt at reassurance but he accepted it with a bow and a small step back, his slightly slumped shoulder the only sign of visible disappointment. "Will you tell me if I can help?"

Clarke sadly smiled and nodded. "Of course. But you should go" She had noticed the arrival of the group of ambassadors over his shoulder and he left in a hurry as they surrounded the blond.

"Why are we here?" A man towering over her almost demanded the information but she didn't budge, meeting his eyes with her most expressionless stare. She had always been the outsider of the group but she had grown accustomed to their rough attitude and thinly veiled contempt. Her initial annoyance at their prejudiced attitude toward Skaikru had gave away to her own growing impatience with her people. They were undermining all her efforts to build a peaceful coexistence with the other clans and she knew the protection she could offered them was wearing thin, especially if they were holding Lexa hostage. Clarke was about to answer the tall representative of the Desert clan when the heavy door in front of them slid opened. 

"Enter, Ambassadors."

Clarke remembered Octavia's presence before she moved and she threw a quick glance in her direction, wordlessly indicating the door of her own room in a subtle head movement. The other woman nodded but she was obviously displeased to be kept on the sideline as she strode away. Clarke shrugged. The time to deal with Octavia's thirst for action would come later, once she had gathered more information. 

She needed to have a clear picture of the exact predicament they found themselves in before deciding on her next move. A nagging instinct was telling her the flamekeeper's disappearance was the key that would let her assemble the pieces of her mental puzzle together, and she refused to let her dislike for the man influence her.

Clarke followed the group of grounders inside, taking her usual chair on the far side before looking at Titus. He was pacing the floor in slow, measured steps in contrast to his earlier fast paced demeanour. The other ambassadors were occupying their habitual seats but the heavy silence floating around the room was unfamiliar. 

Titus stopped walking and raised the bloody sword he was still clinging onto before addressing the attentive crowd. "The leader of Skaikru murdered Leksa kom Trikru."

The stunned silence spoke volume as the Ambassadors stared at him, eyes widened under the shock. Clarke only bit her lips in reaction, her hands tightly squeezing her own thigh. She forcefully swallowed back her initial protest. The anger she felt for him was making her heart beat faster but she knew silence was her best course of action. Only Octavia and the soldiers at the blockade should have been aware of Lexa's capture, his mere knowledge of her people's actions showed that something else was at play. Something she needed to understand before making any further decision. She needed to see how much the man would reveal through his lies.

"There will be a Conclave and the Commander's spirit will choose the new Heda."

"You can't order a Conclave if you don't have any proof to support your story." Clarke had risen from her chair before she could stop herself, her earlier resolutions forgotten in a thoughtless reaction. She froze when she noticed the crowd's attention shifting to her. The animosity in the other ambassadors' eyes had lessened and she even saw a small woman nod her head in approval. The clans' representatives were all struggling to process Titus' news but confusion hadn't been what prompted Clarke's instinct. Hearing him referred to a new Heda had shaken her and unexpectedly made the situation more real, more urgent. She knew he was lying but her throat tightened at the idea that her friends could be responsible for Lexa's death. She didn't want another Commander. She needed, _wanted_ Lexa back.

"What do you know about our culture? Know your place, ambassador." Clarke fell back into her chair and swallowed as she fought to regain control over the conflicting emotions raging in her heart. The words had escaped her but she still had no intention of telling him she knew Lexa was alive. 

His contempt for the Sky people was useful for once, and he obviously dismissed her reaction for misplaced denial. He didn't even acknowledge her when he spoke again. " _Ai laik Fleimkepa._ The conclave is my responsibility and it will take place the day after tomorrow."

There was a threatening glow in his eyes and he said the last word while staring at the blond. She simply examined him in silence, noticing the blood dripping along his left leg. She frowned and decided to confront him, hoping to distract herself from the residual unsettlement in her head. "What happened to you?"

He visibly bristled and hid the injury behind his clothes but there was a slight hesitation in his voice when he answered her. "I was taken with the Commander."

Clarke winced. The pieces were starting to click into place and she didn't like the puzzle that was slowly emerging from her thoughts. She pressed her interrogation further. "Who took you?"

"One of your people. I escaped just before he forced the blockade."

This time he looked almost satisfied that he could place the blame on Skaikru but Clarke didn't bother with that information. She tilted her head on the side, picking her next words carefully. "We have to believe that a single man managed to not only drag both you and the Commander to Arkadia, but also forced the Blockade, all by himself. You could escape but somehow Lexa was killed." She ignored the bitter taste the words left in her mouth.

"The Commander was unconscious. I had to save my life and make sure her spirit would survive to be passed on to one of the natblidas. Our traditions.."

A voice interrupted him, resonating from the entrance of the room as the Ambassadors turned to face the newcomer. "At least there is some truth to your story, fleimkepa."

"Indra?" It had been a bare whisper from Clarke but the Grounder woman nodded in recognition and walked closer.

"You took the Commander and a man kom Skaikru to Arkadia, Titus. I saw you negotiate with their Chancellor. You turned your back to leave and Pike told you she wouldn't need her sword. You are bleeding because he threw it at you. The blade planted near you foot, on your left side."

A stunned silence filled the room before a thunder of voices exploded. Clarke was shocked as she was trying to wrap her mind about the betrayal. She thought maybe Titus had seen the kidnapping, that Lexa could have been taken under his nose and that his lies were motivated by a failure at protecting her. She couldn't understand what would motivate the man to ignore his hate of Skaikru enough to make a deal with the leader of the thirteenth clan? Why would he betray Lexa when she trusted him? Clarke couldn't fully grasped the dynamic of their relationship but Titus obviously cared for his Commander in his own twisted way. 

Before she could stop herself, Clarke stood up and stepped closer to the injured man. Her movement was ignored until she made herself heard, pointing the canon of her gun on Titus' head. The following silence was brutal and cold. She wasn't speaking, her eyes never leaving his face as he noticed the weapon threatening him. 

"Why did you betray her?" She had muttered the words between clenched teeth and Titus looked vaguely panicked, his eyes desperately scanning the room in search of any help. The ambassadors were silent, most of them simply watching the situation unfold. Others were slowly making their way closer to the door, wary of the raised weapon. Clarke would have rolled her eyes in any other situation. She had spent weeks in Polis, if she had wanted to kill the other ambassadors, she would have acted sooner. Only Indra moved in her direction, placing herself in front of the gun and stepping forward until the cold metal rested against her shoulder.

"Heda wouldn't kill him." She glimpsed in his direction, her steely gaze showing no sign of sympathy. "Not yet."

The air seemed to be forced out of her lungs and Clarke lowered her hand before settling her eyes on Indra. They came to a silent agreement and the blond nodded. No, Lexa wouldn't kill Titus before making sure she understood the motives behind his action. She wouldn't choose empty revenge over the advantage in a battle to come. A war was brewing and Clarke couldn't afford to lose it.

"Guards, lock the fleimkepa into his room. He betrayed our coalition and his actions will be judged by the Commander." Indra had spoken but the men standing at the door looked hesitant to follow the orders.

"The Commander is dead." Titus answered in a taunting voice, coming back to his senses a few seconds after Clarke stopped holding him at gunpoint. "You can't arrest me before the Conclave is over"

At Indra's silence, Clarke quickly understood that the other woman was unaware of Lexa's fate. She knew she couldn't disclose Octavia's revelations in front of so many strangers so she opted to vaguely challenge him. "How do you know she's dead if you left Arkadia without her?"

The man's back was to her but she heard his answer. "Your Chancellor wanted her death in exchange for peace. Skaikru won't be a problem until the Conclave is done." He somberly glanced at her. "And they won't be a problem ever again when the new Heda follows our traditions. _Heda stedaun. Teik Sadgeda stot au._ " He walked out of the room, leaving a silent crowd of stunned ambassadors.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It feels more like Chapter 1B, but here is chapter 2. Feel free to leave comments or kudos, it's always nice to know people are enjoying - or hating - the story (:

Seconds had slowly ticked into minutes and the room was still trapped in a heavy silence. Clarke and Indra were standing side by side, facing the chairs occupied by the ambassadors who sat unmoving as they slowly processed the recent events. Clarke was already trying to put together pieces of information, assembling them in a plan that would keep both Lexa and her people safe. The stunned silence lasted until Roan left his seat and approached the two women.

"Leksa kom Trikru will be missed." He walked out with a quick nod and his departure acted as a signal for the others who soon followed in his steps.

Clarke let a few seconds passed before she whispered. "She's not dead." Her words resonated into the empty room and Indra responded with a somber, emotionless look.

"You can't know that."

The words brought Clarke out of the daze that had clouded her senses since the reveal of Titus' betrayal and she shook her head. "Come with me."

They hurried back to the blond's room where Octavia practically jumped as soon as the door opened. "What's going on? Why did it take so..." 

Her eyes widened when she recognized the grounder woman and the protest died in her throat. She paused and her tone was calmer when she questioned "I was worried. What happened to you, Indra?"

Clarke raised an eyebrow, surprised by the show of discipline the mere presence of Indra inspired in her friend. Octavia had pursued her assimilation of the grounders' traditions even after being forced to live in Arkadia, probably with Lincoln's guidance. Indra seemed to come to the same conclusion, and the shadow of a satisfied smile shaped her lips when she spoke again. 

"When I escaped from Arkadia this morning, the gates were opened and I needed to know if your people were planning to conquer another of our villages. I crawled closer to see your Chancellor discussing with our Fleimkepa. They talked for a long time before I noticed Heda and a man from Skaikru, they were knocked unconscious on his horse. As soon as they concluded their negotiations, Titus let Pike take them." She looked at Clarke from the corner of her eyes and clicked her jaw shut. Silence lasted a few seconds before she added "That's all I know."

The blond frowned when she noticed the hesitation and she decided to press the other woman "What happened? Did you just left?"

Indra sighed and exhaustion briefly transpired in her eyes. "Your people dragged the unconscious man inside before tying up Heda. I did not see much, Clarke but.. They were not gentle."

She exhaled loudly and remembered how her hand had tightened in a painful grip around her dagger when she had seen Pike kicked the unresponsive Lexa in the ribs, until she had been laying face down on the ground. He had crouched and locked her hands at her back before signaling Bellamy forward. The man had looked uncomfortable but once Pike elbowed him, he had bent down and the cold light of his stunned stick had flashed in a quick insurance that the Commander would stay unconscious. Indra had bitten her lips until she could taste blood, using all her self restraint to stay hidden. She had never feared death and would have charged the handful of Skaikru men to try and save her Commander, if she hadn't known that her presence was needed in Polis. The news of the Flamekeeper's betrayal couldn't be lost.

"Your new Chancellor threw Heda's sword in Titus' leg and gave the sash to Bellamy. I left before I could see more." She had ran as soon as she saw Titus limp back to his horse, knowing the risk of being discovered was climbing with every passing minutes, now that the sun was up and shining in Arkadia. She had walked back to Polis for most of the morning, her progression much quicker after she had retrieved a horse from the army stationed at the blockade.

Clarke exhaled and swallowed back the burning sensation of anger that was slowly tightening her throat. Her people had been manipulated into following Pike, but she was struggling to find excuses for the new Chancellor. His decisions were dictated by violence and by his thirst for revenge against a few warriors from the ice nation. 

"We need to get rid of Pike. He's only leading our people to war." Clarke paused, taking a few seconds to mentally sum up what she had learnt so far. "When did you escape?"

"It happened right after sunrise." 

Clarke frowned and shook her head in incomprehension. After sunrise? She vaguely remembered being awake in the middle of the night, and Lexa had been sleeping right next to her. Waking up to the warmth of her body and the subtle strength of the arm wrapped around her shoulders had been so different from countless previous nights spent restlessly fighting nightmares. Clarke had burrowed an unintentional smile against the soft skin under her cheek and nestled further into the crook of the brunette's neck, before drifting off for a few more peaceful hours. How could she have missed Titus taking Lexa from her own room?

Indra's gloomy voice forced her out of the pleasant memories "There is nothing left to do, but prepare to avenge Heda."

"They didn't kill her." Octavia stepped forward as she shared the events she had witnessed earlier. "She's alive. I was waiting for Clarke at the blockade and I saw Bellamy when he walked up with this." She pointed to red sash laying on the bed. "He said that Lexa would be kept alive as long as we submitted to their conditions. I volunteered to ride back to Polis and general Kai agreed since none of his warriors wanted to abandon the blockade to play messenger."

Octavia had spent the night in their camp, impatiently waiting for Clarke to join her. She knew she was relatively safe since she had trained with the grounders long enough to make friends with some of them. They recognized her unique status as member of both Trikru and Skaikru and had been unable to determine if she was included in the kill order. They let her stay when she promised she would be gone by the next morning. 

Indra frowned "Titus has no reason to lie to the ambassadors of the clans."

Clarke ignored the comment, too busy with her attempts to connect the pieces of the puzzle together. "Pike is keeping Lexa alive because he thinks it's his best bet to weaken the coalition. He believes the grounders won't elect a new Commander if he doesn't kill her, is he right?"

"Yes, there is only one Commander's spirit. There can only be one chosen natblida." Indra approved

"We already know Pike's thought process. We need to understand Titus' plan. Why would he betray us in the first place? Isn't he the keeper of the Commander's spirit?"Octavia interrupted, the impatience obvious in her voice.

"That's why." Clarke's answer came in a quiet whisper. 

The blond's voice grew louder when she spoke again, the words flowing out of her mouth "Titus is trying to stay loyal to his duty as Flamekeeper. He must think he's saving the spirit by preserving the traditions." 

She started pacing as her ideas clicked into place. "Titus offered Lexa to the Chancellor but not before gaining insurance that she would stay alive. He told Pike that the coalition's army is useless without its Commander to ensure nobody in Arkadia would dare kill her. Meanwhile, he can simply come back to Polis, tell the ambassadors of Lexa's presumed death and organize a conclave. He must have known the soldiers at the blockade would be too stubborn to abandon their position and relay Pike's message to Polis. He only has to wait a few more days and the new Heda will lead the warriors..."

Indra finished her thoughts "Arkadia will fall against the Coalition, especially if the Chancellor believes our army is neutralized. We will find justice for all the deaths caused by your people."

Octavia nodded. "Jus Drein Jus Daun."

"Exactly. And when the coalition's army will walk over the gates, they will find Lexa captive but still alive. It would erase Titus' betrayal since she can come back as Heda, right?" Clarke was enjoying the fleeting relief as she could finally understand every angle of their predicament. 

"She would have to fight against the new Commander and the spirit would choose the strongest warrior."

Octavia frowned "But wouldn't it be simpler to just kill Lexa and stick with the new Commander?"

The explanation came from her mentor"The natblidas are too young. He's counting on their inexperience to manipulate them into a war against Skaikru, but they don't have the abilities to hold the clans together. The coalition would fall apart in a matter of weeks under their leadership."

Clarke sighed and turned to face the other women in the room. Now that Titus' plan had been uncovered, they needed to take action and stop him. "What can we do? We need time to rescue the prisoners from Arkadia, the Conclave has to be stopped."

Indra simply shook her head. "Only the Fleimkepa has control over the rules of the conclave. If he decides to go forward, there is nothing we can do."

Clarke raked her finger through her hair, preoccupied by the new time constraint. "How long do we have?"

Indra hesitated "Tomorrow will be a day of mourning for Lexa. I assume Titus will lock the nighbloods in the tower at dawn the next day. The conclave lasts until only one of them is left standing and..."

"What would happen if the fight took longer than necessary?" Clarke had interrupted the explanation, the frame of a plan slowly taking shape in her head. Maybe the ceremony didn't have to be completely stopped. They only needed enough time to organize a rescue operation before a new Heda was chosen, a couple of days would suffice. 

Indra's brows furrowed. "What do you mean?"

"Could the nightbloods refuse to fight?"

Indra slowly examined Clarke, struggling to follow her line of thoughts. She didn't know much about the origins of the Commander's line but the story of the first conclave had become a legend told around fire camps. It taught the youngsters to place the survival of the clan over the lives of their fellow warriors. "It happened once before, at the first conclave. Natblidas had been training together for more than fifteen years when the first Commander's fight ended. The ties uniting them were strong and they refused to take their friends' lives."

Octavia's voice abruptly cut off the story. "Good for them. Young warriors among the best of their time are trained together for years, yet they have to massacre each other before even fighting in their first war. What kind of tradition is this? What even happens if a Commander dies shortly after their ascension?" 

The interruption intrigued Clarke. Her protests seemed out of place, the mechanics of the conclave had no influence on their plan and Indra was simply sharing information. She assumed the filled tension in the room had influenced the brunette's confrontational words. 

"The Flamekeeper..." Indra frowned as she tried to explain.

But Octavia had snapped and the anger that had been boiling in her chest since seeing Bellamy earlier was guiding her useless objections. "They're still children and they're expected to murder the people they grew up with. The cruelty of..." 

"Em pleni, Octavia." Indra's voice was stern and the brunette closed her mouth when their eyes met. She froze for a few uncertain seconds before slightly bowing her head with a deep breath. "The fights not only allow the best warrior to survive, they also eliminate potential threats of rebellion. Other natblidas can't contest Heda's leadership if they don't survive. The tradition was built around the first rule of being Heda."

"Being the Commander is being alone." Clarke had muttered the words with a bitter edge in her voice. Her back was turned to the room as her eyes wander outside the window. 

"Sha." Indra opened her mouth to add something before shaking her head, picking up her story instead. "The man who was Flamekeeper at the first conclave had to order the starvation of the natblidas until they submitted to the tradition. But they were determined and refused to take each others' lives to the end. They chose to die a slow, painful death instead of ending their fight in honorable battles. 

Indra shook her head in barely concealed disapproval before concluding her story. "The youngest was the lone survivor after almost ten days and they rescued him before he could die from hunger. He was nursed back to full strength but history says he was the weakest Heda our people have ever seen. Clans were tearing each other apart for the full three years of his reign and he never gained the respect of any of the generals. He died under the knife of an assassin as soon as the next generation of natblidas was trained enough to take command, many people still thinks the Fleimkepa organized the coup. The nightbloods have been sent to Polis only after their eighth birthday ever since, to weaken the relationships between them. They are more willing to kill each other since they're not childhood friends. However..."

Her words trailed off and she looked at Clarke. "If you are speaking the truth, we only need to delay the end of the conclave. There is no rules surrounding the organization of the fights. They could choose to leave their opponents alive after a victory. Titus would not even notice for the first few days since he does not watch over the conclave full time. He is only called when the last two fighters are left standing."

Clarke half smiled and nodded as she turned around to face the other occupants of the room. She moved with the intention of putting their plan in motion immediately. "Good idea, I'll go talk with Aden. Do you know where the nightbloods' quarters are?" Octavia stepped forward, she remembered the direction the boy had taken when he left earlier but Indra's voice stopped them. 

"Wait. We need a strategy to free Heda from your people before compromising the natblidas to work against their Fleimkepa."

The blond hesitated and Octavia spoke up. "We don't need a plan. There's already an army surrounding Arkadia, let's use it. They saw Bellamy themselves, we won't even have to convince them of Titus' lies. Our people will be scared once they see so many soldiers and they will be willing to surrender Pike. Kane will be reinstalled as Chancellor and he will free the prisoners."

Clarke shook her head. "Who will lead the army, O? It will end in a bloodbath if we send the warriors from the blockade alone to charge our people, especially if they know about Lexa being held captive in Arkadia." The brunette visibly deflated and the slump in her shoulder became more noticeable.

Indra agreed with Clarke, shaking her head as she spoke. "The clans don't agree on much in the way of war, I'm not sure the generals at the blockade could agree on a joint assault. Even if they do manage to work together, the battle would be too chaotic. Arkadia would fall but since our people were taught to never show restraint in battles... They might kill Heda before realizing who she is."

The silence grew heavy in the room for a few seconds, before Octavia suggested again. "What if we sneak into Arkadia? We've done it before, we would only have to figure out how to break the Commander out of confinement."

Indra discarded the idea quickly. "That kind of extraction would require support from the inside, especially since Chancellor Pike tightened the security measures in his effort to find me. There is no chance of escaping with Heda without being seen by guards."

Clarke had liked Octavia's idea the second she formulated it. It exploited their strengths and protected their people from the grounders' pursuit of revenge. It could also prove that crisis could be solved without violence. "But we do have supporters in Arkadia. Kane, my mother, Raven, probably some more of the delinquents would all be willing to help. We need to figure a way to communicate with them and..." 

"Your plan is doomed."

"Why?" Clarke's tone grew impatient and her eyes turned defiant as she stared at Indra. 

"I was brought back to your people's territory after they slaughtered my army. Abby treated my wounds and they left me free to circulate during my recovery. I think they intended to have me deliver a message once they were sure I was well enough to survive the travel to Polis. But a few nights ago, I witnessed an attempt to overthrow the Chancellor. It failed and Pike locked everybody he suspected of conspiring against him into their rooms. I saw Markus Kane and a few of his friends being captured, before I managed to hide. I discovered a forgotten tunnel on the North side last night. I took the opportunity to escape."

Clarke blinked and swallowed before asking "What about my mother?"

"She was with Kane."

Clarke turned to Octavia, suspicion coloring her words. "Did you know?"

"Pike kept sending Lincoln and I on errands around our territory. It's been days since I've spent more than a few hours in Arkadia, until I was taken at the village and brought to Polis."

The blond swallowed again and forcefully pushed the anxiety out of her mind. She would have time to worry about her mother's fate later. "We will free every person that was unfairly captured."

Octavia raised an eyebrow and crumpled down on the bed with a long, tired sigh. "Yeah, you and which army?"

Indra, unfamiliar with the saying, frowned. "That is... It would work."

"What?" Clarke and Octavia asked at the same time.

Indra started pacing before voicing the thought running in her head "The clans will follow you into war." Her eyes pinned Clarke down, somber but glowing with a renewed intensity. 

The blond opened her mouth, unable to form a coherent answer and Octavia's eyes widened as words came tumbling down of her mouth, almost excitedly. "They would. Of course they would, Clarke. You're Wanheda."

"No. Absolutely not. I can't lead the grounders to destroy our people, Octavia." The sudden change of heart from the woman who had pushed her to leave Polis not even two days ago was unsettling. How could she now ask her to betray her own people?

Octavia swallowed and sighed deeply before running her hand through her hair in a nervous movement. "The only way to prevent the complete destruction of Arkadia is by having you lead the assault. Our people massacred a peacekeeping force, conquered villages full of innocents and have now allegedly killed the commander of the coalition. The clans will demand revenge. We can figure out how to save our friends once we get there, but you're the only person who would consider sparing the innocents from Skaikru."

Indra nodded in agreement when Clarke turned to her, trying to keep her voice from sounding as overwhelmed as she felt. "I'm part of Skaikru too. Why would your warriors follow me?"

Indra raised an eyebrow but her expression stayed neutral when she answered. "The clan you were born into never matters on the battlefield, your loyalty does. Soldiers among the twelve clans know of your legend and you've already gained the respect of their generals by making the mountain fall."

"I only made the mountain fall by pushing a lever that killed every single person stuck inside, it doesn't mean I can command an army. You shouldn't even want to follow me." The words were quiet. She was starting to realize the impossible predicament trapping her people and the weight of the memories from Mount Weather was slowly downing on her once again. 

Indra's fierce answer contrasted with the lifelessness of Clarke's voice "I don't. I don't like you, Clarke kom Skaikru." 

She paused and walked closer, her eyes tracking down Clarke's and holding her in a harsh stare. "You've never shown any respect for our traditions. You think that the lives of your people are more valuable than ours. You're impulsive and your bias towards your friends makes you blind to their actions. Have you even considered that maybe they're not worth protecting anymore? They executed three hundreds of my people without giving them a fair chance to fight for their lives. I woke up to screams of pain because my warriors rushed out of their tents to be welcomed by guns pointed to their head. I walked among their dead bodies, I felt their spilled blood under my feet. The last time Skaikru was trusted, I lost my army and I failed my people. But I will not make the same mistake twice. I don't believe your Chancellor when he says he will keep Heda alive, we need to take actions."

They were standing closer and Indra's intense gaze seemed to pinned Clarke to the ground. The blond was breathing slowly and wanted nothing more than for the other woman to stop talking. She had seen the devastation caused by her people first hand, but hearing the details of how the slaughter had taken place was much worse than the tactical summary shared by the lone survivor she had found with Lexa on their way to Arkadia. She could visualize the chilling image of her friends pacing the army's campsite, shooting any sign of movement. 

Indra's retelling reminded her of their first encounters with the grounders, when the delinquents stepped foot on the Earth for the first time. She could still recall the confusing powerlessness they felt as a group of teenagers catapulted into a world inhabited by warriors who were trained for war. She tried to shake off the memories before realizing that Indra had waited for her attention to focus on her once again before talking. 

"Heda would follow you and that is enough for me. Besides, you are our last chance to avoid a war in which your friends wouldn't be the only casualties. Our people are not trained to fight against Skaikru's weapons. Many lives would be lost on our side too." She shook her head and glanced at Clarke once again before stepping away. "If you don't care enough about our warriors' lives, just know that the natblidas are too young to fight Titus' influence. It will be much harder to manipulate the next Heda into forgetting your people's crimes."

"Shut up." The words were muffled behind her clinched teeth and her eyes didn't leave Indra's as she matched her intensity. She could accept the blame for the chaos surrounding Arkadia but her relationship with Lexa was too complex for any outsiders to truly grasp their dynamic. Clarke might have pushed her into enforcing the policy of non violence but she never doubted that the idea was in line with the Commander's philosophy. Indra's assumption made her angry and she had to swallow to keep her collected attitude. They didn't have time to jump at each other throats. 

She breathed in before speaking again "I've never manipulated Lexa."

"She would still be here if you hadn't lead her to jus drein nou jus daun."

Clarke nodded, acknowledging the truth behind the other woman's words. "Yes. But blood must not have blood wasn't only my idea and I had to try to save my people. If I had just let Lexa send the army to Arkadia, if my friends had been killed because they let Pike manipulate them into a war they don't even understand..." 

She let her words trail off for a second, struggling to articulate the jumbled emotions running through her head into words "Then all of my decisions, the deaths I've caused, the innocent lives lost in mount Weather would have been for nothing. I killed those people to save mine but if Arkadia is destroyed, it's not a sacrifice anymore. It's murder. I couldn't give up." 

Clarke walked closer and softened her tone as she stared at Indra. "You're right, I am biased but I was never blind. I'm only trying to spare their lives. They will need to face the consequences of their actions, but I don't want my people to die because they made bad choices. I know they can't just be forgiven for slaughtering your army. And I'm sorry. "

"Apologies for actions you had no control over are useless. If you truly care for our people, you will lead our army into Arkadia." Her words had lost their sharp edge but Indra's tone never betrayed her emotions. 

Clarke took a deep breath in the tensed silence that filled the room. The idea was overwhelming and she still doubted her ability to command so many warriors. She let her eyes wander around the room, aimlessly seeking some sign of support but all she found was Octavia's expectant face. She sighed and let her gaze fall to the floor before she noticed the red sash on her bed. 

The sight made her realize how much she had started to rely on Lexa's presence at her side. She was yearning for the gentle understanding behind stoic green eyes, for the quiet authority that would have reigned in Indra's harsh words and for the patience that always gave her time and space to figure out her thoughts. She could practically feel the cold void created by Lexa's absence and it left her with a permanent unsettled feeling at the back of her mind.

The commander had been a grounding presence since she came to Polis. Clarke had only started to feel glimpses of her old self coming back after she had settled in her role as ambassador. She had been growing into the position and had been thinking about visiting her people in the last few days, before they learnt of the villages attacks. She was considering requesting an official meeting with Pike, guided by the persistent hope of reasoning him. After sharing her idea, Lexa had simply shifted her jaw and gave her a single nod before dismissing her with a cold "I'm sure your friends will be happy to see you, Clarke." 

The blond had been surprised by the confusing shadow of unhappiness in her eyes but she now suspected the commander knew Pike wouldn't care for the enemy's thoughts. With a deep breath, Clarke made up her mind. If she wanted a chance at saving both Lexa and her people, she would have to lead the grounders herself, nobody else could fill the position. Time was already working against them, she had to step up and stop being the silent observer of her people's self destructive decisions. 

With a single nod to Indra, Clarke raised her chin. "I will do it. I need to speak to Aden first. Can you gather the ambassadors while we go visit the nightbloods?"

Indra gave a wordless approval and Clarke could have sworn she saw the smallest hint of a smile in her eyes before leaving the room, followed seconds later by the other women.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I noticed when I was editing that Indra's whereabouts are different from what happened in canon. I tried to fix it but it didn't fit into my time line at all. Anyway, I think it makes much more sense to bring her back to Arkadia and make sure she doesn't bleed out and die, if Pike wanted her to deliver a message...


	3. Si vis pacem, para bellum

Aden was alone in his room, sitting on the floor with his back rigid against the wall and his eyes peacefully closed. Clarke opened the door but she almost tripped, freezing in the doorway when she recognized the familiar meditating position. Octavia had to push her forward from her spot in the hallway as she stayed behind to keep watch. The slight noise was enough to alert the young boy who opened his eyes and scrambled up, standing awkwardly in front of the blond.

"Ambassador?"

Clarke sighed and examined him for a few seconds. His help was essential to her plan but she didn't like dragging him into a potentially dangerous situation. "Hello Aden. We..." She paused and consciously softened her voice, determined to break the news in the gentlest way possible. "We need your help."

With an intrigued frown, he tilted his head to the side. "What can I do?"

"There will be a conclave." He stared at her, mouth half opened as he processed the news. He swallowed and inhaled deeply, blinking until the sudden traces of tears cleared from his eyes. Clarke moved closer and squeezed his shoulder in what she hoped was a comforting gesture. Her contacts with the nightbloods had been limited but their love for Lexa was obvious, even for a stranger. They were only children despite their serious training and they were still too young to feel the need to hide their admiration whenever the Commander interacted with them. "Lexa is alive."

"Then why..."

Octavia quietly knocked on the door and peeked her head in the room. "Guards. I'll hold them back but make it quick."

Clarke nodded before focusing her attention back on Aden, struggling to expose their predicament in a few sentences. "Titus betrayed the Coalition by delivering Lexa to Arkadia. He reported her death to the ambassadors of the clans but he's lying. Pike thinks there can't be another Commander as long as she lives, he would never murder her. While the Chancellor believes he neutralized the coalition's army by keeping Lexa prisoner, Titus is already planning a Conclave. He wants the next Heda to destroy my people."

"We need to bring Heda back." The certainty in his voice was comforting to Clarke who had briefly wondered if Aden would be tempted by the Commander position.

"I will try. I'm going to lead the Grounders' army to Arkadia, but the clans will only follow me as long as there isn't a new Heda."

Aden frowned. "You need more time. The conclave must last more than a few hours."

Clarke was surprised by his quick thinking but didn't comment. She had hoped Aden would prove himself worthy of Lexa's praises and his deduction skills were a good start. "Yes."

He bit her lips in concentration before speaking again. "I'll talk to the others. I know we have freedom to pick our opponents and organize the fights between ourselves. We're supposed to be locked into a room until the Commander's spirit picks the best successor, but since Heda is still the chosen one..." He frowned, trying to reconcile his people's beliefs and the repercussions of Titus' betrayal. "Maybe we don't have to fight at all."

Clarke shook her head. "Indra said it already happened during the f..."

Aden half smiled but interrupted her, aware of the time restrictions limiting their conversation. "I know. The story of the first conclave is told among warriors across the coalition. But we're strong, we will survive without food for a few days."

She sighed. The nightbloods were only children and she didn't like the pain they would be forced to endure during the conclave, even if their help was essential to the execution of her plan. Starvation was a better outcome than death since she couldn't protect them from their own people's traditions. "I will need as much time as you can give us."

"Even if we have to start fighting, we can take care of each other. We don't have to battle to death." He nodded, absentmindedly this time as he was already organizing the conclave in his mind. Clarke tilted her head, examining him while he was too lost in his own thoughts to notice. Lexa's faith in Aden's potential was easier to understand now that she could see his cleverness and his willingness to help. 

He glanced at her again, frowning as he pushed his plans aside to focus back on their conversation. "We will give you time, Wanheda. Bring Heda back, please." His concerned voice and the grief shining in his eyes echoed into Clarke's chest.

"Wanheda?" She froze at the title, surprised to hear Aden refer to her as Wanheda.

His voice was more cautious when he responded. "I didn't mean to offend you. You earned the title in battle and since you're getting ready for a war, I thought you m..." 

"Then why do you always call me ambassador?" The tone was merely curious as she interrupted the ramblings. The tension visibly left Aden's shoulders when he met her eyes again.

"Heda says you prefer it."

Clarke couldn't hide her surprise at his words when she emptily blinked, looking for an answer. She barely remembered mentioning her dislike of the name to Lexa, a few days after her visit to Arkadia when Bellamy had mocked her. The other woman had been preparing for a sparring session with her guards and she hadn't react more than a single nod, sliding her sword into the sheath tied at her back as she left the blond to attend her own business. Clarke had to swallow the feeling tightening her chest before she could speak, not before taking a few seconds to acknowledge how much she missed Lexa. The blond pushed the thought away but her voice was noticeably quieter. "I do. I don't have to be Wanheda if we're at peace."

She stepped back and was about to bid goodbye to Aden when he stopped her "Why did Titus do it?"

Clarke slowly lowered her head to look him in the eyes, struggling to come up with an answer that would satisfy the mix of sadness and anger perceptible in his question. "I'm not sure. He would say he's protecting the Commander's spirit and your people's traditions. He thinks my people have to die to avenge the victims of Chancellor Pike's actions."

"Jus Drein Jus Daun." He muttered the words to himself before raising his voice. "Heda said certain traditions were made to be erased by the passing of time." He met her eyes in a solid gaze. "She said it was time for us to learn how to live in peace and that blood must have blood belonged to a time of war." He bit his lip and examined her, apparently searching for something in her eyes. "She said the same about Hodnes laik kwelnes."

Clarke managed a smile, understanding that he was trying to offer comfort in his own way. She nodded when she noticed he was expecting a reaction, keeping his eyes on her. Aden tilted his head and added in a low voice "You made her strong, Ambassador."

The blond's smile turned wistful, sadness reflected in her eyes. "We made each other strong. Thank you, Aden." She raised her forearm and he gripped it in a solid warrior handshake. "May we meet again."

"Good luck, Wanheda."  


Clarke exited the room but didn't look at Octavia before they headed for the stairs and strode back towards the throne room.

"What did he say?"

"We have time." She paused, turning to face Octavia with a newly acquired determination burning in her eyes. "We need an army." The brunette was about to answer but Clarke quickened her pace when she noticed Indra waiting at the door of the throne's room.

The older woman noticed and met them in the middle of the hallway. "The ambassadors are expecting you."

"Thank you." She glanced passed Indra's shoulder to find the crowd of grounders clustered around the room, whispering between themselves as they waited for the meeting to begin. "What do I tell them?"

"I don't know, Clarke." Indra's tone was almost dismissive and she shook her head. 

The blond's eyes traveled between Octavia and the older woman, nervousness slowly replacing her short lived fiery attitude. "They are your people. Don't you know how to handle them?"

"They're ambassadors." She spat out the words without even trying to hide her contempt. "My people are warriors, not politicians who volunteered to hide in a tower, under Heda's protection."

Clarke's eyes widened, a slight flash of panic in the blue gaze. "They hate me. Were you just expecting me to order them around? They will never follow me."

Octavia shrugged but Clarke's anxiety was contagious and she sounded doubtful. "You've spent the last month with them, not us. We can't help you, Clarke." She paused, her eyes examining the space behind Indra, until she caught sight of the empty throne. "What would the Commander do?"

"Throw one of them from the balcony." The words were mumbled but the idea was enough to lessen the tension in her shoulders, as she let herself consider the idea. Getting rid of some of the ambassadors would be a welcomed relief, and she wished it could be a realistic solution. Clarke took a deep breath and forced her nerves to settle. She thought Indra had a plan when she told them the grounders' warriors would follow Wanheda to war and the unexpected realization that she was alone to convince them had caught her off-guard. 

"From the balcony?" 

Indra hid her small smile behind a cough and Octavia sounded confused, but Clarke had no desire to catch the other women up on Lexa's relationship with the representatives of the clans. "It worked. But I can't intimidate them into following me. I'm not a real threat in a fight and I will be outnumbered in that meeting. I have no chance if they decide I'm an enemy of the coalition, they will attack and kill me."

She sighed, slowly raking her fingers through her hair. She needed an ally. If she could convince only of them, the others would be more receptive to her idea. She bit her lips as her eyes travel over Indra's shoulder until she stopped her gaze on one of the ambassador. Maybe there was a man who would be willing to hear her plan out before rejecting her simply for coming from Arkadia. She turned to Indra. "Do you think you can bring me Roan without the others wondering about what I'm planing?"

Indra nodded "Some generals often meet with other clans' ambassadors, especially when the coalition army is assembled. It won't be a problem."

She left and came back a few minutes later, the tall man following in her footsteps. Clarke grabbed his wrist and yanked him forward, further from the door. He didn't appreciate the gesture and snatched his arm away from her grip "What do you want, Clarke?"

"You have a debt." He frowned but Clarke continued before he could respond "Towards Lexa. She spared your life and made you the kind of Azgeda."

"My debt ended when Lexa died." He took a step back and was about to turn his back when Clarke stopped him with her words.

"Your debt will end once her death is avenged. You still owe her." The risky assumption was based on her knowledge of the grounders traditions. She had seen how they treated the dead with deference, even respecting the bodies of their enemies. She briefly considered revealing Titus' betrayal but she didn't know him well enough to predict his reaction. He might choose to believe in the Flamekeeper's version of the story and she would lose all chances of ever gaining his support. Even if he did believe her, he could storm into the throne room and share the information with the other ambassadors, who would order an assault against Arkadia to free Lexa. She couldn't afford to trust Roan with her people's fate. 

His shoulders tensed and he raised his chin, turning his body to face her. "What do you want? I'm listening."

"Jus Drein Jus Daun." She managed to keep her voice somber despite her relief when he acknowledged his debt towards Lexa. 

His eyebrows knitted in confusion. "Skaikru killed Heda. Are you demanding the death of your own people?"

"My people have been forced to follow Chancellor Pike and he's leading them to their destruction. I'm only demanding his death."

"Are you expecting me to infiltrate Skaikru territory and kill their leader?" His shoulders tensed up. Roan was not going to lose his life in a doomed quest, even if he was indebted to his Commander.

Clarke could see the upcoming rejection in his eyes and she quickly corrected him. "No. I will take care of him myself. I only ask for your support when I present my plan to the ambassadors."

"What is this plan you're speaking of?" He slightly relaxed and seemed ready to listen, his attention back to Clarke. 

"I will lead the army of the coalition to our gates myself. My people will either surrender Pike willingly or we will take him by force."

"You?" The snickering sound that came with the words make Clarke swallowed. His lips curled and he looked almost concerned with the blond's state of mind. She chose to stay silent, only nodding as she let him time to process her words. "Why would I agree to your idea? The conclave will be done in a week and our army will walk on Skaikru's territory. My debt to Lexa will be settled." 

Clarke was caught by surprise by his questions, thoughts suddenly running in her head. "I'm the best person to lead the army to Arkadia. I can convince Pike to surrender. If it comes to war, I have better knowledge of their weapons and their strategies, I can limit the losses among your warriors."

Roan's face suddenly closed up, and his voice lowered dangerously. "You think you know better than the natblida who will be chosen by Heda's spirit." It wasn't a question and his eyes had hardened, watching her every move. 

Clarke winced internally. Her plan couldn't be perceived as a lack of respect for the grounders' traditions or she would never gain the ambassador's support. "Of course not. I could never lead your people as Heda. I have almost no experience of war and strategies. But I know my people the best." She took a few seconds to gather her ideas before continuing "You said the Conclave will be done in a week. What happens if Pike kills more innocent people before then?"

He sighed and acknowledged the truth in the blond's statements. They had a member from Skaikru on their side and they couldn't afford not to use her to her full potential. He knew his fellow warriors were nervous to face more advanced technology and weapons they had never encountered before. Clarke's help could turn the battle to the coalition's advantage. He caught blue eyes in an intense stare before answering. "You have my support. But after this battle, I will owe nothing more to Heda, or to you."

She simply nodded and watched as he turned to walk back to the throne room, before hesitating. Roan half turned and stepped towards her. "The ambassadors will not be as easy to convince."

"I know." She paused and examined him. He hadn't been in Polis for long but he had been the Prince of Azgeda, he must have had some sort of political education. "I wanted to ask for your advice."

He frowned and let his eyes wander around the hallway. "You have to stop calling Skaikru your people. They're not, they're traitors to our coalition and you want to lead their enemy's army to their gates."

The words hurt but she knew he was right. Distancing herself from her people would bring her much more credibility to convince the other ambassadors.

Roan didn't wait for her answer and kept talking. "You raised good points earlier. Use the same ideas, but you need to be ready to handle their complains. Never let them disrespect you. You've earned most warriors' respect at the Mountain, you don't have to be afraid of ambassadors." 

He stopped talking and Clarke noticed that his eyes were glued to the floor. "Mochof, Roan." He inclined his head and left her standing behind as he made his way back to the throne room. 

When Clarke followed in his footsteps, she nodded at Indra and Octavia who were exchanging hushed whispers nearby. The two women entered after her, taking position at the door as guards. Clarke looked around to see the group of ambassadors who had taken their usual seats during her talk with Roan. They were arguing with each other in loud voices and the room was filled with tension. The blond stood in the doorstep for a second, noticing the impatience echoing in their voices. From the bribes of conversation she caught, the representatives seemed to be debating the best way to deal with her people - with Skaikru - for the duration of the conclave. Clarke knew she wouldn't like whatever solution they would come up with and decided to interrupt their discussion With a deep breath, she stepped into the room and nodded to Octavia who deliberately slammed the door behind her. The conversations quieted down and all eyes traveled to her.

"Ambassadors." She nodded and strode to the steps in front of her with a confidence she didn't really feel. "As you know, the conclave will start tomorrow." She glanced at them, her eyes scanning the people facing her. Their expressions varied from thinly veiled suspicion to open hostility but her voice didn't falter. "We can't afford to wait. Skaikru needs to pay for taking the life of the Commander." The words sounded foreign in her mouth and she took a second to acknowledge that it was the first time she referred to them as anything other than "her people" before brushing the hurt aside. There would be time to reconcile her anger at their self destructive choices with the deep affection she still had for the people she grew up with.

"Are you insinuating that we should attack Skaikru's territory before the next Heda is chosen?" A tall, bearded man interrupted her and Clarke swallowed back the brief regret of not having spent enough time with the group. She might have been an outsider but convincing the ambassadors to follow her would be much easier if she had attended more meetings between them. She would have been able to address them personally. She mentally swore to do a better job if she was ever reinstated as Ambassador of the thirteenth clan before focusing on the man who had spoken up.

"Yes." Her voice was sharp and she didn't give them time to start protesting. "From what I understand, the conclave can last for days. Are you willing to wait and leave the sky people alone? Our alliance needs to stay strong, we have to show that actions against our Coalition will not be tolerated."

A woman frowned at her and Clarke recognized her as leader of the Boat people. She had been among the first to oppose Lexa's decisions when she had enforced her new peacekeeping policy. "What happened to Blood must not have blood?"

Clarke decided to use their fear of her people against them instead of antagonizing the woman any further. "Heda will statute on the future of Jus nou drein jus daun. For now, we have to take actions before Skaikru use our indecision to their advantage. Their leader is dangerous, we can't stand still and let him murder more of our people." She kept her words deliberately vague. The ambassadors would probably assume that she was asking for the complete destruction of the thirteenth clan, while her intentions were only targeting Pike and his position as Chancellor. The details of her future strategy - not that she had a clear plan in mind yet - would be shared with the clans' generals. Clarke only needed the ambassadors to agree and assemble the warriors who weren't already affected to the blockade. 

The man who had spoken earlier raised his head but his tone had changed from subtly challenging to icy determination. "Who will lead the Coalition on warpath? We need to unite our soldiers to be successful and my warriors will never follow the order of a general from another clan."

Voices tainted by indignation raised around the room to agree with him and Clarke took a deep breath before speaking. Having them agree to move against her people before the end of the conclave was the easy aspect of her speech. She squared her shoulders and mentally gather her energy to face the toughest part yet to come. "I will."

"You will lead the Grounders' army against your own clan?" The Desert Clan's ambassadors worded the thoughts of every occupants after a short lived stunned silence.

She shook her head. "Skaikru doesn't stand behind the actions of their leaders. I will do what is necessary to get rid of Chancellor Pike and the deaths of our people will be avenged."

"Why should we trust you? Your people have brought nothing but death and destruction since you've fallen from the sky."

Clarke acknowledged the truth behind his position and she knew she couldn't deny what her people had done. "I'm not trying to save Skaikru. They must answer for their actions and I want to bring their leaders to justice. Chancellor Pike and his followers are responsible for bringing innocent people on the path of destruction."

The tension filled the room and Clarke scanned the ambassadors with stoic eyes. Their skepticism was still obvious and she could practically feel their suspicions. She couldn't afford the rejection that seemed to be coming and she swallowed as she understood how crucial her next words would be. She had already exposed her best arguments and when the last idea that could strengthen her case came to mind, she swallowed the apprehension. 

Clarke breathed in and slowly put her left hand on her hip, taking the gun out of her strapped holster and raising the weapon slowly. The ambassadors' eyes widened and she noticed some of them reaching for daggers before she quickly reassured "I will not hurt you." She made sure to point the canon to the unoccupied side of the room and explained "This is why you should follow me. Your warriors have not been trained to fight against guns. They might react as you just did and Pike will not hesitate to execute them if they freeze. Your generals don't know how Skaikru thinks or how to plan against their strategies. I do. And I'm not afraid of their weapons either. 

She felt the tension in the room shift even if the ambassadors didn't seem entirely convinced. She brushed away the nervousness and hardened her voice. "Ai laik Wanheda. I brought the moutain down and I am not afraid of Skaikru. Entrust me with the lives of your warriors and I will lead the coalition to victory."

There was a stunned silence as the group seemed to be considering the formal proposal. Roan was the first to speak and he stood up, bending his head toward Clarke. "The Ice Nation will walk with Wanheda."

She glanced at him and tried to convey her gratitude through her eyes as the skeptical man from earlier also raised from his seat. "The desert clan will follow Wanheda to war."

"The warriors from the boat people will join Wanheda."

The other ambassadors agreed, standing one by one to promise the support of the soldiers from their respective clans.

She didn't react to their declarations except for a single, thankful nod when they were all standing in front of her. "Thank you."

She scanned the room when her words were met with a long silence and she realized they were expecting further instructions. Her instructions. She forced the overwhelmed feeling away from her thoughts and tried to imitate the quiet authority she had seen Lexa put in her words in the last weeks. "Gather your soldiers. I will have to speak to the clans generals before we leave, I need their input concerning our strategy. Be ready for tomorrow morning."

"That's an impossible task, Wanheda. Most of our people are already stationed at the blockade, we will have to call upon the warriors left in the villages, back on our territory. They will need time to travel."

Clarke nodded, unhappy with the new delay. "Of course. Be ready in two days at dawn. We will leave early." She watched as they quietly exited the room.

Indra nodded to her before exiting the room as well "We will need to talk with the other clans to organize an attack. I will see you tomorrow, Wanheda." 

Her departure left Clarke and Octavia alone, stuck in an awkward silence. 

Clarke left her eyes drift around the room and tried to focus her thoughts on her friend. "What happened to you? You really spent the night at the blockade?"

Octavia was lost in her own head and she jumped when the blond broke the silence. "I waited too long. When I realized you wouldn't come to meet me, it was late afternoon. I made it to the blockade by nighttime."

"But the kill order..."

She shrugged. "I thought Indra was at the blockade, she would have granted me safe passage. When I noticed she was missing, I went into hiding for a while. I was still convinced you would come. You've always been our only chance at having Pike peacefully step down. You can make the others realize how extreme his ideas are." She elbowed her in a rare friendly gesture. "You were worth the wait."

Clarke forced herself to smile in answer to the kind words before asking "What happened?"

Octavia sobered up "I mingled with the army for the night, I knew enough of their warriors to stay safe." She took a deep breath and her eyes fixated on the windows in an empty stare. "Bellamy came early this morning. He had the Commander's sash, so general Kai let him approach. I walked closer but I don't think he even noticed me. He told them that they had Lexa. That the only way the Coalition would get the Commander back was to surrender to Arkadia. And he declared that all Grounders who wandered passed the line of the Blockade would be arrested and judged for their crimes." She glanced at Clarke, the lost expression obvious in her eyes. "Their crimes, Clarke. Their only crime is to be born on the ground. How can Pike hold all of them responsible for Azgeda attacks? How can my brother do that?"

"I don't know." There was defeat in her tone and a long silence filled the room. Octavia's gaze crept back windows and she noticed darkness slowly falling on Polis. She stood up and extended a hand to help Clarke to her feet "Do you want to go grab something to eat?"

The blond shook her head "I'm not hungry."

"Me neither. But Lincoln told me about some woman who sells smoked fish in Polis, maybe we can find her."

Clarke half smiled but stood up and walked up to the door. "I've tried it, it's weird. She works over a fire and the fish tastes like smoke."

Octavia frowned. "Really? Is it good?" 

"Lexa likes it."

The answer was given in a detached tone but the brunette raised an eyebrow. The friendship Clarke had forged with the Grounders' commander was intriguing but she chose to keep her thoughts for herself. "Of course she does. Lincoln said the woman is from Trikru." She opened the door and held it, motioning Clarke forward. "Maybe you can show me what else Lexa likes in Polis."

The words brought a real smile on the blond's face as they left for the marketplace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm aware that the action is only taking off and it's already chapter 3 but I'm trying to write a realistic set up, plus I'm preparing some choices the characters will make later on in the story. I think the slow build is worth it (: Thank you to all the people who left kudos or comments, they make my day ! (:

**Author's Note:**

> Trigedasleng words :  
> Natblidas - Nightblood  
> Ai laik Fleimkepa - I'm the FlameKeeper  
> Heda stedaun. Teik Sadgeda stot au. - The Commander is dead. Let the conclave begins. 
> 
> This story was born out of a personal challenge: to write an alternative - and realistic - storyline for Clexa in season 3, starting right before Titus tried to kill Clarke. I also tried to stick with Lexa being in only 7 episodes, meaning that I will focus on Clarke's POV for the first 4-5 chapters. There might be some flashbacks but it won't be a Clexa heavy story just yet.
> 
> Please, note that some details might not be accurate with the episodes but the only parts of the third season I can watch without 1) Falling asleep or 2) Being filled with rage, are the Clexa scenes. Sorry if I made any big mistake!


End file.
